Cuentos y más Cuentos
by Sandra8
Summary: Son cuatro historias en las cuales la realidad y lo inusual se entremezclan


INTRODUCCIÓN  
  
Esta es una recopilación de cuentos que espero sean de su agrado, recibiré gustosa sus comentarios de cada uno de estos relatos, lo cual me servirá para ir mejorando cada día. Agradezco de antemano el tiempo que dedicaron para leer mis historias, esperando haber satisfecho sus expectativas, quiero aprovechar también estas líneas para agradecer a Dios que me ha dado la facultad de escribir y leer, a mi familia por enseñarme lo que es bueno y a Juan Carlos Esquivias Otazú por haberme enseñado a amar y a enfrentar mis miedos, sobrellevando la vida con alegría, luchando por tus sueños.  
  
  
  
Sandra Vidal Binasco de Esquivias  
  
ÍNDICE  
  
Soñando con un jinete  
  
Un mundo ideal  
  
Una historia  
  
Y se llamaba Juan SOÑANDO CON UN JINETE  
  
El cielo estaba de luto, el bosque ya no hablaba y el viento parecía huir jalando los finos cabellos de la menuda niña que lentamente se iba internando en aquella morada de gigantes cubierta de hojas. La noche es distinta hoy pensaba la niña, a la vez que una pálida luna reflejaba una débil luz que sería la guía de la pequeña caminante. Mientras más alcanzaba la pequeña, más cercano se hacía el miedo, el cual en ese viaje parecía ser el único compañero de la criatura. La pequeña lamentaba el haberse entusiasmado con la fiesta en la feria gitana, perdiendo así la noción del tiempo; y ahora le aterraba la sola idea de tener que cruzar, de noche, el gigantesco bosque, del cual había oído tenebrosas historias.  
  
Por momentos deseaba dar marcha atrás y estar bailando entre gitanos con panderetas y guitarras, pero ese deseo se desvanecía cuando entraba a su mente la imagen de su madre, preocupada porque su hija no llegaba a su casa, sin embargo la duda de regresar o seguir su camino se hizo más fuerte cuando a lo lejos divisó el viejo farol que alumbraba aquel lugar que de tan solo escuchar su nombre uno empalidece y seguidos escalofríos recorren nuestro cuerpo, aquel lugar que ha servido de inspiración para lograr los más tenebrosos cuentos de horror, aquel lugar donde descansan los muertos y que comúnmente se le llama cementerio, la niña detuvo su andar y meditó profundamente su paso por aquel apocalíptico lugar, y pensando en la inquietud que embargaría a su madre si ella demoraba en llegar y decidió seguir su paso tratando de dejar aquellas ideas que inquietaban su espíritu. Iba apresurando su paso sin ni siquiera fijarse en los obstáculos del camino llegando así a tropezar con una piedra la cual hizo brotar sangre del delicado piecito de la niña. "Si que estoy de malas" dijo la pequeña, donde estaba con la vista un lugar donde reposar hasta que la herida deje de sangrar, y donde tremenda sorpresa vio que le único lugar cercano era un apequeña cabaña que se encontraba dentro del panteón. No le dio importancia y entró a la angosta y oscura cabaña, allí tomo asiento en una vieja silla que a pesar de ser incómodo no fue inconveniente para que la niña presa del cansancio iniciara a tener sueño el cual fue interrumpido con la presencia de un maquiavélico y xxx viejo que arrastraba los pies al caminar y gritaba con voz ronca al hablar. ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó el decrépito anciano a la niña. Ella tartamudeando respondió -Me hice daño en el pie y busque un lugar donde descansar, pero ¿quién eres tú? Preguntó seguidamente la niña al extraño personaje. Soy el guardián de los muertos, yo vigilo que no ultrajen las tumbas y así los difuntos descansen como es debido respondió con extraño tono de voz y una maliciosa sonrisa aquel jorobado andrajoso, quien dándole la espalda a la niña y bajando el tono de su voz prosiguió hablando; Si yo fuera tú, no andaría mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y mucho menos por estos sitios. La niña poniéndose de pie y tratando de ocultar -su mirada que se expresaba intenso en su rostro, preguntó -¿Porqué dices eso?. El anciano caminando hacia la puerta de la casucha le dijo. - El reloj indica que ya es medianoche y cuando la lechuza de grandes ojos suelte su maléfica risa estará avisando que ya es hora de que salga a cabalgar en su corcel negro el jinete sin cabeza; y terminando de decir esto el anciano desapareció. La niña sintió que un helado frío entraba por sus venas y tratando de dejar en el olvido aquel misterioso incidente salió del pequeño cuartucho. Fue en ese instante que sobre la cama de un retorcido árbol se posó una oscura lechuza, que con sus enormes ojos amarillos fijó la mirada en la niña, soltando un chillido aterrador, de esos que hacen temblar y que te adivina la desdicha. El cielo lloró la suerte de la niña haciéndose presente un segundo aguacero, a la vez que unos estruendosos y crepitosos truenos y relámpagos, hacían temblar el firmamento. En ese momento la niña pudo sentir como un hondo vacío se apoderaba de ella, haciéndole desvanecerse; determinó correr pero su pierna no respondía por la herida. Decidió entonces caminar lo más rápido que pudiera, según se lo permitiera su cansado y asustadizo cuerpo. Pero mientras más acelerado era su paso más largo se hacía el camino y más cercanos los galopes de un caballo, para el cual la niña no quería pensar que se tratara de aquel corcel negro que llevaba cono caballista a un hombre sin cabeza. Pero su pensamiento, fue un firme equívoco, cuando la niña cautiva por el miedo y sintiendo el mortífero trote cada vez más próximo, mira por detrás de sus hombros, confirmando aquella duda que la martillaba en la cabeza. ¡Era cierto!, ¡Era veraz!, venía un corcel color apache cuyo jinete además de ir vestido con una capa oscura, cargaba sobre su mano derecha su cabeza. Al presenciar tan espeluznante cuadro, la niña sola pudo pensar en salir de ese lugar, para lo cual sólo tenía que cruzar el puente que la llevaría a su pequeño y como nunca en ese instante adorado pueblito. El sudor producto del cansancio y el miedo, mesurado con la intensa lluvia que caía, humedecían la ropa de la pequeña, la cual se desgarraba cada vez que la niña tiraba de ella para que no se enreden en las ramas de los árboles, y así no ser atrapada por el extraño pero aborrecible cazador.  
  
Una extenuada y nerviosa sonrisa se dibujó en el mortificado rostro de la niña, cuando sus ojos alcanzaron ver aquel puente de piedra que la llevaría a su hogar. Pero esa sonrisa no duraría mucho, pues faltando sólo unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse al otro lado del atajo y verse a salvo, el cansancio y la fiebre producidos por la herida la hicieron caer perdiendo así toda fuerza que lograra levantarla. El jinete Manolo su presa vencida se acercó a ella despacio, hizo parar al caballo en dos patas, para que este aplastara con las otras patas a la pequeña. La niña al sentir que ya era demasiado tarde para correr, cerró sus ojos y gritó tan fuerte como pudo pretendiendo que eso la salvaría. Y vaya que lo logró pues al abrir sus ojos sintió la luz del sol sobre su rostro, a la vez que oía la tierna voz de su madre que la llamaba a desayunar. La niña algo asustada aún, regresó sus manos sobre los ojos y mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla, sonrió pero quedó extrañada cuando al levantarse de su cama encontró una vieja herradura de caballo sobre su sábana. UN MUNDO IDEAL  
  
"El cuerpo es la cárcel del alma. El alma, perfecta, lo conoce todo en el mundo de las ideas; pero al caer en el cuerpo, imperfecto, ese conocimiento se desvanece por rebeldía del alma ..." (Platón)  
  
Sin embargo esto no siempre sucede ...  
  
Era una lluviosa mañana del mes de Julio, cuando yo iba caminando por las estrechas y simpáticas calles del viejo barrio de San Julián; cuando de repente un cartel, algo amarillento por el tiempo, colgado de un viejo pero distinguido balcón de una casita al estilo europeo, llamó mi atención: "CLASES DE BALLET" decía. Siempre me atrajo este arte por su elegancia y delicadeza y aunque nunca lo había practicado me sentía totalmente identificada a él. Movida por esta inquietud, decidí acercarme a aquel lugar, aunque sólo sea para percibir lo que se siente estar en un salón de ballet. La puerta, de lunas y blancas cortinas, se encontraba semiabierta; di un leve empujón y como atraída por una fuerza extraña entré. Había al centro del salón una pequeña alfombra circular, sobre la cual se hallaba una mesa, también de forma ovalada, tallada al estilo barroco y adornada por un florero de tipo oriental, el cual poseía unas coloridas flores. Frente a la simpática mesa, se encontraban tres puertas con cortinas rojas; del interior de la puerta central salía una clásica melodía, y guiada por la sinfonía me dirigí al lugar. Entré y quedé maravillada cómo aquella frágil y bella mujer ejecutaba con donaire un ballet elegante al compás de una suave música. No sé por qué, pero me sentí totalmente identificada con esa mujer, con esa música, con ese lugar; era como si ya hubiera vivido ese instante. La mujer volteó y con un acento extranjero me dijo: "Al fin llegaste, te estaba esperando"; finalizando esta frase me tendió la mano y dejándome llevar por la música hechizante que emitía una pequeña caja de cristal, bailé como lo hiciera la más experimentada bailarina de ballet, mis pies se movían como si antes ya hubieran danzado aquella pieza. Al caer la noche me encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones aterciopelados de una limitada habitación, compartiendo el té con una mujer que nunca antes había visto y que sin embargo me conocía tanto como yo misma me conozco. -¡Es que aún no comprendo como baile esa pieza!, era como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes Miss Krazia; le comenté a la "vieja" maestra de ballet con la cual me encontraba platicando. Ella, fijando su mirada en la mía y terminando de beber el último sorbo de té contenido en su donosa taza de loza, me dijo: - Es que sí has bailado antes, junto a mí allá en el mundo ideal, en el Olimpo. ¿No recuerdas que antes de venir a la tierra conocimos el ballet de las ninfas y danzábamos junto a criaturas celestiales?. En ese momento pude darme cuenta que Miss Krazia no poseía todas sus facultades mentales y por más inofensiva que pareciera sería mejor guardar las distancias. Así que muy amablemente agradecí la buena tarde que paseé junto a ella, tomé mi bolso y salí; estando ya en la puerta la maestra me alcanzó la encantadora caja de cristal con cuya música yo hubiera danzado ese mismo día horas más tempranas, no sé si mi educación o lo desconcertada que estaba me llevó a rechazarla; sin embargo la insistencia de Miss Krazia y el temor de tener que afrontar una reacción violenta por parte de ella, hicieron que esa caja terminara en mi alcoba.  
  
Durante los siguientes días unos extraños sueños venían irrumpiendo mi mente de día y de noche. No estaba segura si realmente eran sueños o tal vez recuerdos, que mi memoria por extrañas circunstancias había bloqueado. Con esa duda en mi mente y extenuada por el trajín casi monótono de mi trabajo, decidí buscar la respuesta en la cajita de cristal a la vez que descansaba un poco saliendo de la rutina diaria. Una refrescante ducha, un cigarro y la música relajante de aquel extraño aparato, hicieron que poco a poco entrara en un sueño profundo. De repente toda mi vida empezó a dar cuenta atrás y luego de verme en gestación sentí una extraña soledad, todo era oscuro y un ruido que lo calificaría como una burda imitación de un silbato fue alejándose de mis oídos, abrí los ojos y me encontraba dentro de una aura, no llevaba puesto traje alguno, pero no me avergonzaba, había junto a mí varias personas, no las había visto antes pero sabía sus nombres y ellas también sabían el mío. Seguí caminando y detuve mi andar al escuchar la bella melodía con la cual había caído con ese inexplicable sueño y sin darme cuenta comencé a bailar nuevamente. Al fin de mi ejecución unas palmas hicieron que dejara mi concentración. Miré hacia mi derecha y sonriendo frente a mí se encontraba Miss Krazia. - Ahora crees cuando te dije lo del Mundo Ideal, me dijo con ese acento que la caracterizaba. La miré y asentí con mi cabeza. Ella volvió a sonreír y adelantando la respuesta a una pregunta que se quedó en mi mente, me dijo: - Yo muy pronto volveré a este bello lugar, pues mi paso por la tierra ya esta por terminar. Volveré a ser libre, mi alma ya estará sujeta a esa cárcel de carne y volveré a vivir.  
  
¡Riiiing...!, el despertador rompió con mi mágico sueño. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Tomé un café y antes de pasar por la oficina de redacción decidí ir por la casa de Miss Krazia, devolveré su caja de cristal y desligarme de todos esos sucesos fuera de lo común que estaban perturbándome. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando al llegar a mi destino, me enteré que Miss Krazia había sido internada en un hospital días antes a causa de una rara enfermedad y parecía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Asombrada por lo ocurrido preferí dejar en el olvido toda esta insólita experiencia , queriendo creer que todo fue simple coincidencia. Sin embargo cada vez que conozco a alguien no dejo de preguntarme si es pura casualidad nuestro encuentro o tal vez sea cierto lo que algún día dijo Platón y que fuera repetido por Miss Krazia: "El alma lo conoce todo en el mundo ideal..." y de repente ahí uno conozca mucha gente. UNA HISTORIA  
  
Era una fría tarde de invierno y el reloj de una vieja oficina marcaba las 6:30 p.m. - ¡Uy, ya no llego!. Bueno hasta acá llegó mi trabajo, me retiro pues tengo importante que hacer. - Esta bien Ariadna, pero ojo que mañana tienes que entrar una hora antes para terminar el trabajo de hoy. Ariadna se colocó el pesado saco azul, algo viejo por el tiempo, pues era herencia de su abuela; y tomando presurosamente un sorbo de café caliente, contestó casi saliendo del lugar.- Está bien, esta bien; pero ya no me detengan que se me hace tarde. El viejo carro rojo no arrancaba por el motor que se había enfriado, Ariadna no hacía otra cosa que vociferar palabras soeces, como si esto hiciera que el carro funcionara, hasta que por fin el rum, rum del carro se hizo largo y el auto se puso en marcha. Mientras manejaba, en el pensamiento de Adriadna no existía otra cosa mas que a las 7:15 pm. estría sonando el teléfono de su apartamento y que esa llamada sería del viejo continente, lugar donde se encontraba viviendo su amado Norberto. Llegó y luego de ubicar en muy mala posición el auto, producto de la prisa con la que iba, subió en un dos por tres las escaleras para que justo en el momento en que se entrara sonara el ruidoso aparato: Riiing... ¿Aló? Aló, Ariadna habla Norberto, ¿cómo estás amor? Yo bien, sólo extrañándote. No te preocupes amor que el próximo mes viajo para allá para luego regresarnos acá los dos juntos. Por fin mi amor vamos a poder estar juntos. Si Ariadna, juntos para siempre, incluso ni la muerte nos va a separar, eso te lo prometo... Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que Ariadna se comunicara con su amado. Era un Domingo por la mañana cuando el inoportuno timbre del apartamento interrumpe el sueño de la joven: Ding, dong. Ya va. Ariadna coge, aún dormida, una bata rosa y se la pone. Buenos días, ¿la señorita Ariadna Flores? Si, soy yo. Carta para Ud. desde Europa, firme aquí por favor. Como no. Ni bien terminó de firmar, Ariadna cerró la puerta dejando de lado su educación, pues ni un gracias entregó al buen cartero que le llevó la carta de su amado, y como una fiera ansiosa por devorar su presa, comenzó a abrir el sobre de la misiva: "Querida Ariadna: ¿Cómo estás?, yo acá alistando todo para el viaje el cual se realizará la próxima semana. Sí mi vida, llego a tus brazos el próximo Viernes 10 a las once de la noche, por fin estaremos juntos, tal como te lo dije. Un beso. Tu gran amor. Ariadna no dejaba de contar los días para que llegara su Norberto. Compró vajilla nueva, un juego de sábanas de seda roja y hasta un nuevo corte de cabello se hizo, es que para Ariadna la llegada de su amado era como la preparación de las fiestas patronales de aquellos pueblitos recónditos de la serranía, es decir todo un acontecimiento. Viernes 10, eran las 10:57., Ariadna se había perfumado el elegante traje gris que vestía y pegada al gran ventanal por donde se divisaban los aviones que llegaban de algún punto fuera del país, no parecía sentir el frío que los inmensos salones del aeropuerto albergaban, sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente: "Ya va a llegar mi Norberto". "Se hace una llamada a todas las personas que están esperando a los pasajeros del 747 de la línea aérea Travel International, por favor acercarse a la sala de emergencias"; anunció una señorita por los altoparlantes del aeropuerto. Ariadna presurosa se acercó junto con otras personas a la mencionada sala, pues su Norberto llegaba en ese vuelo. - Señores lamento decirles que nos ha llegado un cable anunciando que el avión perteneciente al vuelo 747, hace unos 40 minutos que perdió vuelo cayendo al mar y todavía no ha sido encontrado, se teme que no haya ningún sobreviviente. En ese momento Ariadna sintió que el corazón le daba un gran vuelco, a la vez que se aferraba a la idea que estaba en una pesadilla que cuando despierte todo iba estar igual que antes: esperando la llegada de su futuro esposo, que por razones laborales se había separado casi un año de ella. No era posible que le digan que ya no vivía, toda su razón de ser se había ido ... Un mes después Ariadna, aún no repuesta por tan funesta desdicha que le había tocado vivir, se sentó frente a su computadora en su vieja oficina, eran casi las 7:30 p.m., la verdad que no le interesaba mucho llegar temprano a su casa. Estando dispuesta a terminar unos documentos pendientes, le llamó mucho la atención algo que había escuchado días atrás a unas compañeras: conocer gente por Internet. Así es que en menos de un minuto Ariadna se encontraba charlando con un gentil caballero, que al parecer era como su alma gemela, pues la conocía bastante bien. Pasaban los días y Ariadna religiosamente todos los días a las 7:30 p.m. charlaba con su enigmático admirador que solía llamarse "el que te ama". Pero la situación se hizo más intensa cuando Ariadna comenzó a recibir regalos e incluso hasta cartas de amor de su cibernético amigo, cuestión que no incomodaba a Ariadna, sino que por el contrario la halagaban y abrían su curiosidad, pues al parecer su misterioso enamorador solía conocerla muy bien, enviándole obsequios que a ella le fascinaban: rosas amarillas los lunes por las mañanas, chocolates rellenos de coco los domingos y un poema de Neruda o Becker por la noches. Ariadna presa de curiosidad e interés le propuso a su fiel admirador conocerse personalmente. La cita era un hecho: Sábado a las 8:00 p.m. en un conocido cibercafé del centro de la ciudad. Eran las seis de la tarde, Ariadna se dio un burbujeante baño caliente, luego de preparar su fino traje azul con el que iba a ir para ser reconocida, su galán portaría una rosa amarilla para que lo reconociera. Algo tensa por la cita a ciegas y con tiempo de sobra, decidió dar una breve siesta con la finalidad de relajarse un poco. Ni bien toco la cama, Ariadna cayó en un profundo sueño que le hizo revivir los más gratos momentos junto a Norberto ... - Riiiiing.. sonó el teléfono y Ariadna despertó sobresaltada, dándose la sorpresa de que el reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la noche. - ¡Oh no! se me hizo tarde. Ariadna se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue al encuentro de su cita. Ariadna estaba entrando al lugar pactado, cuando fue interrumpida por un joven: - Señorita disculpe, son las 9:15 de la noche y debido a un evento a realizarse mañana, dentro de 15 minutos cerraremos el local. - No se preocupe, quiero echar un vistazo muy rápido al lugar, pues quede en encontrarme con alguien acá. - Está bien. Ariadna entró y empezó a recorrer las distintas salas que tenía el cibercafé. La gente comenzó a retirarse, se empezaron a apagar las luces y las computadoras, apagándose también las esperanzas de Ariadna de encontrar a su misterioso galán. Estando ya por salir, Ariadna sintió que alguien la llamó, volteó y vio una sola computadora encendida en medio de toda la oscura sala, Ariadna se acercó y encontró sobre la maquina una rosa amarilla a la vez que en la pantalla de la maquina estaba escrito el siguiente mensaje: "No te prometí mi amor que ni siquiera la muerte nos iba a separar.  
  
Y SE LLAMABA JUAN  
  
Ya lo decidí, ahora si no habrá nada ni nadie que lo impida. Es lo que pensaba Sandra mientras terminaba de meter unas cuantas cosas en un pequeño bolso de paja que su madre le regaló. La menuda joven bajó las escaleras casi sin pisar peldaño alguno, parecía que tenía mucha prisa, que llegaría tarde a alguna reunión importante. Tanto era su apuro que olvidó despedirse de su madre, quien apenas pudo alcanzarla para preguntarle: ¡Hija! ¿A dónde vas?. Sandra casi cerrando la puerta contestó: - Eso quisiera saber yo mamá, eso quisiera saber. Ya iba a subir a una combi, cuando un joven se le acercó y al verla le preguntó: Sandra, ¿A dónde vas?. La respuesta de Sandra fue la misma: No sé, Juan, pero tengo que ir a algún lugar, pues es importante, pues tengo que encontrarlo. El joven extendió su mano y le obsequió una rosa que Sandra guardó, vio desvanecerse la figura de la muchacha y pensó: Ojalá regreses ponto Sandra, ojalá. - Si quieres encontrarlo, tienes que renunciar a tu personalidad, tienes que hacer lo que te digan y no reclamar. Le sugirió un hombre que más que orientarla sólo logró confundirlo más de lo que ya se encontraba. Por momentos Sandra lloraba y se decía: - No creo que lo haya encontrado, si es así, entonces ¿Porqué tengo que sufrir?, ¿No se supone que eso es felicidad? - Durante muchos días y noches tuvo que vivir una y otra vez situaciones que la engañaban, haciéndole creer que ya lo había encontrado, pero al final sólo le regalaban dolor y angustia. Un día Sandra se encontró con la experiencia y la sabiduría, quienes a pesar buenas, tuvieron que responderla para ayudarla a salir de la mentira que la iba consumiendo cada día. - Pero si ya lo encontré (repetía Sandra) ... Entonces ¿Porqué no puedo ser feliz?. Se interrogaba y no hallaba respuesta a su duda. En eso recordó lo que la experiencia y la sabiduría le habían recomendado: - Sabrás que lo has encontrado cuando alguien responda a tus sueños, cuando alguien te haga ver lo que vales, cuando seas libre y pongas en practica tus talentos y no te sientas criticada ni asustada sino admirada, cuando alguien este ahí para apoyarte, cuando alguien de abrase y te bese sin tener que darle algo a cambio, cuando esperes con ansias poder ver a ese alguien, cuando alguien te de una flor y tu no tengas que entregar algo de valor para agradecerlo. Si conoces a alguien así entonces ya lo hallaste. Al día siguiente el sol salió más temprano que de costumbre y sus fuertes rayos despertaron a Sandra. Muy entusiasta se lavó, alisó su cabello y bajó a desayunar, saludó a su madre y luego de brindarle un beso le comentó: - Mamá ya se a donde voy a ir hoy, voy a encontrarlo. Cuando estaba caminando por una transitada calle, alguien le dio unos ligeros golpecitos en la espalda, Sandra volteó y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, seguidamente ella dijo: - Hola te estaba buscando. Un sorprendido, pero contento joven le respondió: - ¿A mí?. Sandra le dijo: - Si, yo buscaba al amor y descubrí que el amor tenía nombre, se llamaba Juan. 


End file.
